


Fire and Lamp and Meat and Bread

by rhye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius doesn't need much after Azkaban, but Remus gives much anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Lamp and Meat and Bread

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rebel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rebel).



Fire and lamp and meat and bread.

It was the little things that Sirius treasured after twelve years in Azkaban. The warm of Remus's hearth, the ability to read by the fire, to eat roast and bread while being dry and warm. Had Remus never forgiven him and never loved him and never even spoken to him after Azkaban, these simple pleasures would have provided him all the emotional fulfillment he would need, he was sure.

But Remus had forgiven him, and Remus did love him, and Remus spoke to him in the darkest hours of the night when nightmares pulled Sirius away from the warm circle of love and comfort.


End file.
